2013
by Talisa
Summary: Begins fifteen years after the Prey series leaves off-a little action, a little adventure, and a little Lewis
1. Mr. Lewison?

Title: 2013  
  
Summary of entire story: When Tom and Sloan's daughter realizes what she really is, it has some interesting results. Watch for Lewis's entrance!  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, sorry.  
  
Author's Notes: I am taking a lot of liberties with what people would do/ should do cause A. the show's not on any more and B. I haven't seen a episode for several months.  
  
I woke up to the sound of my father making a rather noisy breakfast. I looked to the little alarm clock that rested on top of my dresser. It blinked 12:00 AM; I had forgotten to reset it after the power went out a couple of days ago.  
  
"Anna, time to get up!" he called from downstairs.  
  
"Okay." I called back, rising from my bed and heading towards my closet. I skimmed through the clothes until I got to a red tank top and a pair of faded jeans. I got dressed and headed to the kitchen where I found my dad had made some kind of cheese omelet concoction that was actually edible.  
  
"Where's mom?" I asked as I returned the plate to the sink.  
  
"She headed off to the lab early today, something about a 'shocking epiphany." He chuckled as he ate the rest of his food.  
  
"The hectic life of a bio-anthropologist. So you're driving me to school today?"  
  
"I guess so. Are you ready?"  
  
"Yea, just a second. I have to go get my bag from my room." I started to climb the stairs.  
  
"Okay, I'll be waiting in the car." I reached my room and grabbed my bag quick before heading outside.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************************************  
  
In History, which I have after lunch, Ms. Davies wasn't there. Instead there was an older man with white hair and a beard.  
  
"He would be kinda cute if he wasn't so old." My best friend Claire whispered to me.  
  
"Ewww! That's nasty." I laughed as he turned around to face the class.  
  
"Good morning everyone! As you have probably guessed Ms. Davies is not here. She has gone on a little vacation for the next few weeks. My name is Mr. Lewison and I will be your substitute until further notice. So to help me get to know all of you, why don't we go around the room and when it's your turn please tell me your name, hobbies, and how about what you want to be when you are older, okay?" He smiled as he motioned to one side of the room to start.  
  
"How old does he think we are? Eight?" Claire whispered to me.  
  
"Shhhhh!" The guy next to her said.  
  
"Excuse me ladies, if you don't mind, lets keep our mouths closed, okay?" He smiled again, and I felt his eyes burn into me. I stood up when it was finally my turn and said,  
  
"My name is Anna Parker. My hobbies are swimming and soccer and I would probably like to be a bio-anthropologist like my mom when I am older." I stated, but after I had said that it was like something was screaming in my head, I felt a great satisfaction swirling all around me and I blacked out. 


	2. A Few Simple Tests

When I woke I was lying on something very uncomfortable and my mother was hovering over me.  
  
"Hey." She soothingly said as she brushed my hair behind my ear.  
  
"What happened?" I asked her while I tried to sit up, but she pushed back down when my head started to hurt.  
  
"Just lie down now, you passed out in class. Nurse, nurse could I get an ice pack or something?" She motioned to the woman standing behind her. She turned back around and looked at me with concern written all over her face.  
  
"Mom, I'm fine. I just got a little dizzy that's all." I neglected to tell about how I felt before passing out because she was worried enough.  
  
"Just the same, I want to get you checked out by Ed." Now there was something she was keeping from me, it was ringing in my head.  
  
"Why can't we just go to see Dr. Reynolds?" I pried.  
  
"I would just feel better if Ed saw you and besides I have to go back to the lab anyways." She said just a little too quickly. I was going to protest again but the nurse came back with the ice pack.  
  
I sat on the edge of one of the lab tables while my mom and Ed were in the other room checking on the results. Ed got a little carried away; he even took some of my blood. But he recovered by saying that he could get better results with some blood. Yeah, right! There was something major going on but like usual nobody wanted to tell me anything. I jumped off the table, went over by my mom's desk and pretended to forage for a piece of gum. Her desk was closer to the next room so a budged the doors open a bit a tried to listen.  
  
"Ed, those tests better come back negative." My mother said as she started to pace.  
  
"Don't worry, Sloan. They will, and this will be just like the last time." He stated leaning back in his chair to look at her.  
  
"Oh, don't remind me. The minute she started to get those headaches, I freaked. Tom tried everything but eventually they ended. I just keep thinking he could of come and tried to take her at anytime if she started to change. And that's what keeps me up at night; Ed. That's the thought I revert to anytime she does this, that she can be controlled just like Tom can. I can't lose them Ed, I just can't." She slumped down in the corner and started to cry. What was she talking about? Who could control dad?  
  
"Sloan, Sloan calm down. She won't be a dominant just cause her father is. There is a chance." Ed looked up as the door creaked and saw me. Too confused to do anything else, I ran. I ran down the stairs, past Walter who was on his way up to the lab, past Frank, the security guard who was confused on why I running out the door, past my mom's car, down the street, past the bank and into the park. I ran to the fountain and collapsed, confused and scared, not knowing exactly where to go. All I knew was I couldn't go back to them for some reason, the trust was gone; they had lied to me all these years. My father was a dominant and so was I. Somehow, somewhere inside myself I had always known, and this just proved it. I wiped away the tears and turned to lean against the wall of the fountain. I closed my eyes and rested my head against the edge. I tried to take a few breaths, trying not to hyperventilate, calming down a bit to open my eyes again I was startled to see someone standing in front of me.  
  
"Hard to know someone you love lied to you, isn't Anna?" Mr. Lewison said gently as he stared at me. 


	3. The Return of Hybrid Freak

"Excuse me?" He held out a comforting hand and for some reason I was compelled to take it.  
  
"It's okay Anna. You can trust me. I'll never lie to you. Actually, I've been wanting to talk to you." He led me to a nearby bench and we sat down.  
  
"Mr. Lewison."  
  
"Please just call me Lewis." He smiled.  
  
"Okay, Lewis.how did you know what I was feeling, not to mention where to find me."  
  
"Because I too, am I dominant. I am guessing your parents never told you about me."  
  
"My parents never tell me about their work, and I guess there was a reason why." I hung my head down thinking about what a freak I was. Lewis took a finger a tipped my chin up.  
  
"Hey, there was no reason they shouldn't have told you what you really are. And you're not a freak; I think that this way you get the best of both worlds. Now you get to be a human and a dominant."  
  
"Thanks. By the way how do my parents know you? You seem like a really nice guy."  
  
"Oh well, your parents and I go way back. It's getting dark; you better head back now. Why don't you tell them I said 'hi' when you go back?" He stood up and gave me a hug before disappearing into the shadows.  
  
When I finally got back to the building, I was surprised not to see the police around. But then again, what would they tell them 'my daughter ran away because she found out she is a freak offspring of a homo-dominant'. I laughed to myself as I walked up the stairs to the floor the lab was on. I was still about twenty-five feet away when I could see my mom pacing back and forth in front of a very worried Ed and Walter. But my dad was nowhere to be seen. Probably out looking for me, but then I felt him standing behind me.  
  
"I hope I didn't worry her too much." I stopped in the middle of the hall but didn't turn around.  
  
"Anna, don't ever do that again. You could've been killed." He walked up behind me and gave me a hug, but I still felt detached, especially from him. My arms hung at my sides as he pressed me against himself. He was almost as worried as she was, maybe even more so.  
  
"I am going to tell them I'm back." I pushed away and walked down the hall. He still stood behind me feeling somewhere between confused and dejected. I gently knocked on the glass as walked through the door.  
  
"Anna!" My mother ran to me, picked me up and for all she was worth. Tears flowing from her cheeks, all she felt was pure joy.  
  
"Hey Anna." Ed said, like there was never a doubt in the world, while his mind was screaming 'relief'. Walter smiled politely and went back to his office.  
  
"Where'd you go?" My dad asked as he entered. He was still feeling confused on why I pushed him away and probably was going to tell mom too.  
  
"Uh, the park down the road. I'm sorry I just needed to clear my head." I answered.  
  
"So what made you decide to come back?" Mom questioned.  
  
"Oh nothing, just a change of heart I guess. I'm really tired, could we go home now?" I yawned. My mom and dad looked skeptical but in the end they decided it would be best. 


	4. The Cold-Hearted Bitch

I slept for practically three days straight, images of the park, Lewis, and my mom and dad running through my mind. Mom was starting to get worried; I could feel it through my door. On the afternoon of the third day, my mom finally came through my door and gently shook me awake. I opened my eyes and looked straight at her, not bothering to get up all the way. She looked really worried, not that I really cared. I was numb; I don't think I really had forgiven her yet.  
  
"Honey, you gotta get up." She said with a reassuring smile.  
  
"Nah." I closed my eyes again. I felt her trying to cover her feelings while she walked away.  
  
"Mom?" I said with my eyes still closed.  
  
"What?" She asked getting her hopes.  
  
"No matter how hard you try, you still can't cover up your feelings from a dominant. That's why dad can read you like a book." I told her with a laugh. For some reason, this was fun, which wasn't like me, but something in the back of my head just kept telling me, "She lied to you your whole life, it's time for a little payback."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sloan came out of Anna's bedroom feeling more dejected than when she went in. She walked over to Tom, who was sitting at the kitchen table and sat down.  
  
"How is she?" He asked putting his hand over one of hers.  
  
"Cold and detached. She doesn't want to get up; she doesn't want to do anything. I am worried, Tom." A tear rolled down Sloan's cheek.  
  
"Give her time, Sloan. Just."  
  
"Give her time! I have given her time, three days time. She went from being my little baby to a cold- hearted bitch. I can't live with this much longer."  
  
A couple hours later Tom was trying to calm Sloan down by watching TV, when Anna finally emerged from her room. She walked up behind the couch.  
  
"Lewis says 'hi'." She said aloud. Tom and Sloan turned around immediately.  
  
"WHAT?" They both said at the same time.  
  
"Lewis says 'hi'." She repeated. Tom jumped to his feet and ran to Anna.  
  
"Is he here?" He asked, worried.  
  
"No." She replied. Now Sloan got up too.  
  
"What do you mean then, honey." She put one hand on Anna's shoulder, trying to comfort her.  
  
"I talked to him. In the park. The night I ran away from the lab." She answered, shrugging away her mother's hand. She could see it made her mother flinch.  
  
"Did he attack or hurt you?" Sloan knew a visit from Lewis could never mean anything good.  
  
"No, of course not. Why would he do that? He was very nice, actually. He was also the one who convinced me to come back to the lab." Anna was totally appalled at the fact that they were suggesting the nicest man would hurt her.  
  
"He's a dominant, Anna." Tom tried to reason with her, he could feel she was defensive of the accusations about Lewis.  
  
"Yea, your point? So are you."  
  
"A very dangerous one." Tom continued.  
  
"He didn't seem real dangerous to me."  
  
"It's just that he has attacked your dad and I on several occasions. He's." Sloan stopped herself when she saw Tom shake his hand behind Anna.  
  
"He's. what?" Anna asked turning back to her father, knowing he had stopped her.  
  
"Nothing. I just used to know him. We're worried, that's all. Is that all he said?"  
  
"Yea." She lied, directly leaving out the fact that he was her substitute.  
  
"Okay." He reached around her and gave her a hug that wasn't exactly returned.  
  
"The school called before. Do you think your ready to go back yet?" Sloan asked.  
  
"Yea, sure. I think I need some normal activity now, anyways."  
  
"Okay. You'll go back tomorrow, okay?" Tom asked as he kissed the top of Anna's head.  
  
"Uh-huh. I think I'll go call Claire and tell her." She answered.  
  
"Not too long, Anna." Sloan told her as Anna left the room. As soon as she was back in her room Sloan turned to Tom.  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
"There's something about Lewis she's not telling us." He stated.  
  
"What? You think he hurt or something?"  
  
"No, nothing that serious. But there's just something." 


	5. Distraction Time

The next day I went to school, as discussed, but I felt bored all day. It was weird walking around all these humans, knowing now that I wasn't exactly like them anymore. At lunch, I lied to Claire and told her that I was just sick for a couple of days. Which she seemed to believe. After lunch, we walked to History. Mr. Lewison was still there, but he didn't talk to me during the class period. He had finished the day's discussion about something that happened near the turn of the century, I wasn't exactly listening, not even to him. But before the bell rang, he wrote on the board about some kind of Ropes & Challenges place that was going on this weekend. Claire tugged on my arm, pointing at it.  
  
"Anna, we should totally do that. That would be so cool."  
  
"Yea, sure. Why don't we go sign up after class." I told her, while Mr. Lewison set out a notepad for people to sign up. After the bell rang, we walked up to the front of the room to sign up, along with a handful of other students.  
  
"So the whole Ropes & Challenges thing sounds fun to you girls?" He asked us after we put our names down on the pad.  
  
"Yea, definently." Claire spoke for the two of us.  
  
"Good. I look forward to seeing you there." He told us staring directly at me.  
  
Sorry this chapter is so short; the next one will be longer! 


	6. Fun Times in...wait! Where are we again?...

The next two days passed as slowly as possible but finally it was Friday. The bus that would be taking everybody to the Challenge place was leaving at five after school. It was particularly hard to convince my parents to let me go but in the end they gave in. I zoned out in school the whole day, so five o'clock came pretty fast compared to the rest of the week. My mom drove me back to school, which was the meeting place before everyone got on the bus.  
  
"I don't see anyone, honey. Are you sure it was today?" She asked.  
  
"Yea. They're probably just inside or something. It's okay. See you later mom." I got out of the car and started to walk towards the building, but my mom still refused to budge. Not wanting to look like the baby who needed her mother to stay and wait to see just incase, I pretended to wave to someone inside after I rounded the corner. Then I turned around and waved her off. I guess she was satisfied with my less than stellar performance because she drove off. I sat there, in the middle of the sidewalk; not knowing what to do, since there was in fact no people anywhere in sight. Then out of nowhere a small gray car came into the parking lot and pulled up in front of me. The window rolled down and Mr. Lewison's head popped out.  
  
"Hey, Anna. I guess you didn't get the message. I tried to call everyone, but the bus people backed out at the last minute so everyone was supposed to meet there. You want me to give you a lift?"  
  
"Uh sure." I got into the car and we sped off.  
  
About an hour later we were on the road in some kind of woodsy area. I sat quietly in the passenger seat and took in all the scents of the car; the vanilla air freshener that hung from the rearview window, Mr. Lewison's pine cologne, and the odd scent of cheap plastic that wafted up from the back seat.  
  
"So just where exactly is this place? In the middle of nowhere?" I asked him. He laughed a bit and looked down at me,  
  
"Yea, something like that. We're almost there though. You can turn on the radio if you want." Not seeing anything else to do, so I did. I flipped the channels until I found a suitable station that was playing the new Madonna song.  
  
"Here we are." He announced as we pulled up to a wood cabin. I got out and looked around.  
  
"Wow, this place is really beautiful." I told him, gazing out at the setting sun. I turned around to see if I could find Claire among the crowd that was gathering near Mr. Lewison's car. I looked at everybody, but I realized that I didn't know one single person.  
  
"Mr. Lewison, who are these people? I don't recognize." I felt a sharp pain in my neck as everything went black. 


	7. A Boy Named Jack

It was a couple days after I had returned from the Ropes & Challenges and I was over at Claire's house at a pool party. Ever since I had returned I felt completed. I didn't feel like a freak or pissed off 24/7 anymore. So I dismissed it, as I just needed to unwind. I sat in the pool wearing my new purple two-piece that showed me off quite nicely. The party had started to unwind when there was only four people left. Claire, Ray, Jack and I were still fooling around in the middle of the pool when Jack finally spoke up.  
  
"Hey you guys, why don't we have a chicken fight?" He suggested.  
  
"Sure. Claire why don't you be on my team and Anna can go with Jack." Ray told everyone. I nodded in agreement; I'd had known him and Jack for such a long time and recently had gotten the biggest crush on Jack. I think this was his way of returning the feelings. I climbed on his shoulders and with Claire on Ray's shoulders we started to try and knocked each other off. We probably played for like a half an hour before I finally tickled Claire off Ray's shoulders. Victorious, Jack and I took a victory lap around the pool and then he climbed the stairs to the deck with me still on his shoulders. He was very tricky, he was.  
  
"Here let me help you down." He told he as he guided me off his shoulders and down his body.  
  
"Thanks." I told him, smiling innocently. I pretended a gust of wind had blown by and shivered.  
  
"Oh are you cold? Here." He wrapped his big arms around me and made like he was my towel. We rocked, a bit, and I caught a glance of Claire and Ray doing similar things near the corner of the pool. We parted a bit and I looked up at Jack to see what the problem was.  
  
"Why don't we sit for a second?" He suggested, leading me over to the deck chairs.  
  
"Anna." He started.  
  
"Yes." I answered knowing exactly what he was doing. My insides were doing cartwheels but I tried to come across calm and cool.  
  
"You know I like you. I mean, of course you do; I just wanted to know if uh." He stumbled, readjusting his gaze to the deck. Okay, it was time to help him with this part.  
  
"Jack?" He looked up at me and I brought his lips to mine. He was a bit shocked but then I felt him return the kiss. And what a kiss it was! We stood up, still kissing, and he put his arms around my waist and I put my hands on either side of his head. This was the singe greatest moment of my life. We parted and I watched a sly smile cross his face.  
  
"Does that answer your question?" I asked him, coyly.  
  
"Yea." 


	8. A Mom With A View

Sloan got out of her car and started to walk up the drive way and towards the front door of Anna's friend Claire's house. She had just had a great breakthrough at the lab and was feeling right as rain, to say the least. She looked up over the fence at the pool and spotted Anna on the deck with some boy. She looked closer, she assumed this wasn't just any boy. This must be the famous Jack; who Anna was positively in love with since the beginning of the year. She watched as Jack and Anna walked around to the other side of the pool, Jack's arm wrapped around her back and resting right above her butt. She continued to watch as she made her way up the long front walk. They stopped at the other side of the pools, they parted for a second, and Sloan watched as Jack started to kiss Anna. She still had her eyes over there as she knocked on the door, she could see that they had both opened their mouths now. Sloan was in shock, her baby was French kissing Jack. But she was startled out of her gaze when the door opened and Mrs. Aments emerged.  
  
"Oh hi, Sloan. I think you're just in time, they just got out of the pool." Mrs. Aments commented as she led Sloan through the house and out towards the pool deck. She walked through the glass doors and out onto the deck, seeing Anna was now whispering with Claire as the boys grabbed their towels.  
  
"Anna." She called out. Anna looked up and waved to Sloan, putting halt to the conversation. She started to walked toward her; Sloan noticed how positively skimpy the suit she was wearing actually was. But trying to be a cool and supportive mother, she kept her mouth shut.  
  
"Hey Mom. I just gotta grab my stuff, kay?" Sloan nodded and turned her attention back to Mrs. Aments, who stood behind her.  
  
"So did Claire like the Ropes & Challenges trip?" She asked trying to make polite conversation.  
  
"What?" Mrs. Aments looked confused.  
  
"The Ropes & Challenges trip. Didn't Claire go?"  
  
"No, of course not. Didn't Mr. Lewison call you about the trip getting called off last minute?" Mrs. Aments asked, skeptically.  
  
"Mr. Lewison, huh? Uh, yea. Silly me. I totally forgot. Nevermind." She turned back to Anna, still confused herself. Anna was putting on some shorts with her back towards Sloan, when Sloan noticed something on her back. She walked closer, pretending to get Anna to hurry up and ran her hand down the series of oddly familiar dots that went down her back in a small strip. The pieces were starting to come together now. Anna turned around and looked up at Sloan.  
  
"Okay, done." In a daze, Sloan started to walk towards the door, as she heard Anna give Jack a goodbye kiss behind her, she walked in the house with Anna who was close on her heels. 


End file.
